The lies and imagination of a forgotten brother
by tibirtoku
Summary: Karamatsu lies to everyone and himself. When he decides to run away, he meets a girl who says her name is Kami


Tibi: I do not own Osomatsu, If I did there would be lots of angst and It wouldn't be as funny..

* * *

"I'm happy!"

I'm depressed..

"I'm healthy!"

I have burn marks and scars all over my body..

"I'm popular"

I'm alone..

"Everybody cares!"

Nobody cares about me..

"I'm loved by my brothers"

They hate me..

How many more lies could Karamatsu take? How many lies before he broke?

Karamatsu was laying on the roof, gazing up at the clouds. He sighed. It was another day...

Another day for his brothers to neglect him.

He got up and made his way down the roof. Once he got down he noticed that his hands had started to bleed. His delicate skin was torn by the wood. Karamatsu stared at the wound nonchalantly. He was used to being hurt. On the plus side however, there wasn't a lot of blood.

Karamatsu remembered what happened in the past. He remembered how his brothers had forgotten him. How they didn't care if he died. He bit his lip and ran. He didn't know where he was running to, he just knew it was somewhere far away. Far, far away from his family.

"Excuse me sir." He heard a young girl's voice. He turned to see a girl with Black shoulder length hair and green eyes. She was wearing a grey over sized hoodie and space like leggings. Putting on a mask he replied with a smirk, "Why hello there my Kara-"

"Cut the crap." Thee young girl of 14 said.

He flinched but then smirked again, "What do you mean my-"

"You're hurting aren't you, Karamatsu?" She interrupted him. People passed them on the street. It seemed like no one could see them.

"I could take you to a place, a place where your brothers love you, a place where your the hero, a place where your the protagonist." Karamatsu looked at the young girl.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Well I won't give you my name but you can call me Kami!" She smiled brightly as she said this.

"Kami...As in the god Kami?!" He yelled out. She smiled brighter.

"Yup! And don't you dare end it with -sama! I hate formalities!" Karamatsu widened his eyes. "A-alright Kami-chan." He said and nodded.

Kami smiled at him and then said "Now just shake my hand!" She brought out her hand. Karamatsu stared at the outstretched hand. He thought about the offer. A place where his brothers like him? A place where he wasn't ignored. Was there truly a place?

Karamatsu looked at the hand one more time and then took it.

For he didn't see the smirk 'Kami' had on her face when he took it.

She led him off...

* * *

Osomatsu and the four other brothers were sitting in the living room in boredom. They had not notice the missing brother, even when it came to dinner time. That's when Osomatsu noticed a bowl of rice not yet eaten in the place where Karamatsu used to eat.

"Has anyone seen Karamatsu?" He asked.

"Nope." Said Choromatsu, sticking a large amount of rice in his mouth.

"Good riddance..." Ichimatsu said, playing with his cat since he was finished.

"Don't care!" Exclaimed Jyushimatsu, smiling happily as he ate fast.

"Same." Todomatsu said as he ate his rice and looking at his phone.

Osomatsu frowned a little and got up. "I'll go look for him." Todomatsu looked up from his phone and said, 'Why do you want to? He's probably is out doing idiotic things, going to a bar, or a club." Osomatsu rubbed a finger under his nose.

"I don't know..I just have a feeling, you know?"

"Well bye then." Todomatsu said.

Osomatsu put on his shoes and headed out, but before he could, Todomatsu stopped him.

"Wait you were being serious?!" Osomatsu nodded. "Choromatsu grinned, "Then we're coming with you." He said confidently. Osomatsu grinned from this. "Yosh! Let's go!" The others cheered as they headed out towards town.

As they were walking down the street they noticed the sound of and ambulance rushing past them. Todomatsu looked at his brothers and shrugged. As they walked further they saw what the commotion was all about.

Karamatsu was on the ground, bleeding out, it seemed like he jumped.

"Karamatsu!"

The brothers ran to him.

They rode the way to the hospital with the ambulance.

They watched as he was taken in to the emergency room.

They watched as the doctors fled to their brother's body like a moth to a light.

They watch as he peacefully laid on the bed.

As they watched this however, they wondered what they did wrong.

Osomatsu tried to be strong for his brothers.

Choromatsu was still trying to understand what had happened.

Ichimatsu was internalizing and being a freaking tsundere.

Jyushimatsu was trying to still smile

Todomatsu was trying not to cry, as he hid his face.

But they all wondered the same thing.

"Was it my fault?"


End file.
